


As You Wish

by a_drop_of_the_moon



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Confusion, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Heartache, Identity Reveal, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lies, Lost Love, Memories, Multi, Post-Canon, Questioning, Relationship Reveal, Repressed Memories, Romance, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Secrets, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_drop_of_the_moon/pseuds/a_drop_of_the_moon
Summary: Aside from having a superstar boyfriend, Usagi Tsukino had led the typical life of a high school student. She had great friends, a loving family, and weekends of studying and fun. The normal life she thought she had quickly begins to unwind she starts having strange bouts of deja vu coupled with an ominous premonition from Rei. Secrets she never knew existed reveal themselves, leaving Usagi confused and left to fight a new enemy. (Post Stars, follows the plot of the manga and character development from the anime.)
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou & Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 4





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this on my fanfiction originally, but I thought I'd also share it here. You can check out my other fanfictions under Serene-Moon-Princess at ffn. I hope you enjoy!

**As You Wish**

_I only had one wish...and it was to be with you._

It was warm. The smell of rich spice and roses hung in the air as Usagi breathed deeply, feeling her body seem to come to life out of her sleep. The sun shone brightly—a light so brilliant that it seemed ethereal—and it colored her vision a deep red through her eyelids. It was red like roses, like the fiery personality of her dear friend Rei. Yes, red like fire; like hot coals smoking and red like...blood? A coolness fell over Usagi's body, the brilliant light seemingly covered by soft clouds, draping her in shadow and her vision back to black. She snuggled close to the hot body next to her, a familiar person. Her eyes fluttered open softly, taking in the muscular chest, the smooth jawline, the black hair that tufted out from under his ears and peaked out from behind his neck. Her eyes came to meet his, a brilliant blue like the sky on a perfect summer's day. She smiled softly, a strange sadness in her chest. She felt shaken from the image of blood in her dreams....

"You're awake," he whispered softly, gently cupping the back of her neck and pulling her in close to him before placing a soft kiss against her lips. It was soft, yet passionate. A kiss she had felt so many times before, yet it never stopped taking her breath away. He pulled away from her and grinned. Her cheeks flushed pink, ever so slightly as she reminisced over the previous night's events. A night full of heat and passion, but also a love that nearly overwhelmed her.

"How long have I been asleep?" Usagi breathed, snuggling her face into his chest, taking in his warmth for a moment. She looked up at him, suddenly feeling a pang of something that she couldn't quite place. "It feels like it's been a lifetime." She could feel a strange longing for something, like something had gone missing or that there was a void in her soul...but the feeling was fleeting and passed as quickly as it came.

"It always feels like a lifetime when I'm not loving you, dumpling," he whispered into her ear, placing a quick kiss atop of her golden hair. He propped himself up with his elbow and lightly brushed his fingers against the bare skin of her ribs. "You'd better be careful, or I'll eat you up."

Usagi pushed herself up on her forearms, huffing while she did so. "Seiya!" she pouted, indignantly. Seiya smirked at her cute outburst, only fueling her approaching lecture. "I'm no dumpling today!" She motioned towards her long, flowing hair, free from its usual bun hair style. She flipped a long lock behind her shoulder and rested her chin against her palms for a moment before suddenly rising to her knees and wrapping the bedsheets around her torso as she did so. "I'm Usagi Tsukino! Warrior of love and justice. And in the name of all Juban High School girls whose hearts you have broken, I will punish you!" She looked down to Seiya, whose eyes were wide with surprise and the he broke out into a fit of laughter, falling onto his back into the bed as the fit consumed him.

"Where did that come from?!" he choked out, his eyes closed and his head pressed back against the pillow. Usagi began to laugh too, falling to the bed beside him. Their bodies shook with their happy giggles, and Usagi pulled herself up and over him, leaning her chest against his. Their faces were pink with laughter, and she smiled as he looked up to her, tears in his eyes.

"It just felt natural!" She exclaimed, still chuckling. Their giggles began to subside, and Seiya's eyes seemed to catch Usagi in some sort of trance. It was as if she could suddenly feel the world turn and everything had fallen in place.

"Well, Usagi Tsukino," Seiya breathed, stroking the side of her face with his finger tips, "you are the most beautiful warrior of love and justice I've ever met...and ever hope to meet." He leaned toward her and kissed her lightly once more. His hands pulled her closer to him with increasing passion, and Usagi felt her heartbeat begin to quicken. Seiya lifted her hips and led her over top of him, causing Usagi to let out a small, surprised "oh!" as the sheets fell down around her waist, revealing the smooth skin of her breasts and torso. She settled herself atop him, her hands resting lightly against his chest.

"Again?" She chuckled softly, leaning forward and kissing Seiya's temple.

"Yes, again." Seiya whispered, kissing her, his tongue found hers briefly before pulling away. "A million times more."

Her body began to move against his, slowly, a heat rising between the two of them. How many days had they had like this? It felt like too many to count. The hours spent together, the nights and days and weeks, each more perfect than the last—as long as they were together, things were right. It had been a fairy tale romance—quick and perfect in every way. They had fallen for each other at first sight—soulmates destined to meet one another and hadn't left each other since.

Seiya left a flurry of hot kisses down Usagi's torso, tickling her smooth belly, before planting one last, lingering and soft kiss against her lips. They laid in each other's arms contentedly for a long while before Seiya finally rose from the bed, leaving a cold chill in his absence. He stood up and made his way to his dresser, pulling out some clothes. He spoke to Usagi, looking at her through the mirror as she fixed her hair, and he fiddled with things on his clothing.

"Will you be at the show tonight?" he asked, combing through his hair with his hands at the mirror.

Usagi gave a soft "mmhm" as she dressed at the side of the bed. "Do you think Minako would ever let us miss a show if we have the opportunity?" She grinned, thinking of her friend who was dead set on becoming a star herself. "Maybe someday she'll be opening for you!"

Seiya nodded in agreement, "She's got a voice for sure. Yaten showed me a clip of them singing at karaoke the other night. She's phenomenal!" He turned around to find Usagi behind him, and she threw her arms around him, giddy.

"I love you!" she smiled, pressing her lips against his.

"I love you, too, Dumpling," Seiya smiled back, meeting her in another kiss.

Suddenly, in the distance, they both could hear the sound of the noon-time bells chiming. Usagi broke from their kiss, running to pick up her bag. "Ah! I'm gonna be late to meet the girls! Love you, bye!" Before Seiya could say anything, she left his bedroom in a sprint. He heard her greet and then immediately say goodbye to Taiki and Yaten in the hall before the door slammed to their apartment.

Taiki's head popped into Seiya's now open bedroom door. "Is she ever on time for anything?" he chuckled, disparagingly.

Seiya met Taiki's gaze and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "No," he sighed, "no she isn't." The two laughed as Seiya joined Taiki and Yaten in the kitchen to prepare for their show that evening.

It was a typical Saturday in Tokyo. Couples walked down the streets hand-in-hand, students in their uniforms had been released from their club activities and cram schools, and taxis and buses buzzed to and fro. Usagi ran her usual path from Seiya's ritzy flat to Rei's family shrine where she usually met her long-time friends. Since they all happened to meet each other in junior high, they had been inseparable. It seemed to be another one of those lucky happenstances where fate reared its head and created the path for them to meet one another.

Along the way to Hikawa Shrine, Usagi saw OSAP, the shop owned by her friend Naru's mother. As she neared it, she felt her legs slow her pace slightly as if they had a mind of their own. She felt a similar pang that she had felt earlier this morning—as though something had been forgotten. She frowned at her reflection in the glass of the front of the shop, reaching out to touch her image, but her watch beeped, snapping her from her thoughts.

"It's already been fifteen minutes?!" she exclaimed, turning on her heel and sprinting back down the street.

She passed by many familiar places, all where she and her friends had shared so many good memories. They had known each other all these years and had somehow managed to stay together despite boys, high school exams, and friendly squabbles. Usagi smiled again as she came across the Crown Arcade, one of their favorite places to hang out. Large posters on the glass showed a new game that had just been released. She knew she shouldn't stop or she'd be late, but she couldn't press down the feeling that she needed to. It was as if the games were calling for her. It couldn't hurt to stop by for a second….

The doors to the arcade opened before Usagi with a sing-song chime. As she entered into the busy arcade full of sounds and lights, she was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Oi! Usagi!" Motoki, the handsome shopkeeper waved from the end of a row of games. His warm grin was dangerous for girls of all ages. He may have (definitely) been one of the major reasons they loved coming here to play. Plus, Motoki always had the news on the best games, and even gave them free plays every now and then.

Usagi bounded up to her favorite shop keeper, waving back whole-heartedly. Even though she and Seiya had been together nearly two years now, she still couldn't help but feel her heart pitter-patter at Motoki's charm. Motoki chuckled at her as she stopped abruptly before him. "Motoki! Did they finally replace those games? Those old ones with the female crime fighter?" Usagi looked around for one of her favorite games. For some reason she couldn't quite place the name of it, but she knew she had played it many times before. Why was the name eluding her? "You know...the uh...blonde? Maybe from America? Or was it England…"

Motoki cocked his head to the side, rubbing his chin. "I don't know what you're talking about! Last thing we had was the alien side scroller." He scratched behind his head in confusion, "But we do have a new game! I think you'll like it." He motioned for Usagi to follow him and he walked further into the arcade.

Usagi let the game of the female crime fighter slip from her mind. As they passed by the rows of games, she glanced down each one, browsing for something new. Many of her favorites were busy with groups of school aged children who were more than happy to spend their allowance at the arcade all day. Suddenly something urged her to stop. She glanced down the crowded aisle and near the end of the machines was a familiar head of black hair.

"Seiya!" Usagi shouted happily, bounding down the crowded aisle. She had just been with him, but every time she saw him she couldn't stop herself. "How'd you get here? You're supposed to be rehearsing!"

"Usagi! Wait!" Motoki called out from behind her, but she was already skipping down the path of consoles and people.

Usagi opened her arms wide, preparing herself to jump into Seiya's arms. "How'd you get here before me! I thought you were at home—" As she arrived, arms still outstretched, Seiya wasn't Seiya at all. Blue eyes met hers—blue as the sky...just like Seiya's but deeper; these eyes were blue like the sky _and_ the sea. It was as if these eyes had been created by mother nature herself, and they contained all the secrets of the Earth. "Who are you?" Usagi dropped her arms, suddenly stopped in her tracks by the unfamiliar face before her.

The man smirked at her, "I think I could ask the same of you!" The man's smooth tenor voice boomed with confidence and seemed to harmonize with the very being of the air. His broad shoulders turned to face Usagi, and he crossed his leg over his knee.

Motoki suddenly appeared from behind Usagi, gently grabbing her shoulders and breaking her from her stupor. "Usagi! This isn't Seiya."

Usagi and the man both looked at Motoki and then back to each other and exclaimed in unison, "Obviously!"

Motoki chuckled, apologizing, "Sorry, Chiba. This is Usagi, she's one of my favorites!" There Motoki went again, always charming every one in his wake. Usagi blushed and laughed nervously. "And Usagi, this is my friend Mamoru Chiba. We're in university together, but he's far more intelligent than I am."

Mamoru waved his hand in front of his face, "You're too modest Motoki." His dark eyes suddenly met Usagi's once more, nearly trapping her in his gaze. "So, dumpling head, did your date stand you up because Motoki scared him off?" He grinned at her again, leaning back in his seat.

Usagi stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "No, actually!" She put one finger in the air as if to lecture him. "I have a boyfriend and his name is Seiya Kou! And in case you weren't aware, he's the lead singer of the Three Lights." Usagi wasn't sure why she was feeling so defensive toward this man—she had just met him—but she had already started her rant. It was too late to stop now. "AND," she began again, "no one can call me a dumpling except for my Seiya!" Usagi peeked out of the corner of her eye to see Mamoru's reaction. He looked slightly taken aback, but then a thunderous round of laughter came rolling from his chest.

"Simmer down, dumpling, I wouldn't want you to explode!" Mamoru laughed. "Or should I say," and suddenly he became very serious and put on the most regal accent he could muster, "Princess Dumpling of Sir Seiya of the Three Lights!" He reached out to take Usagi's hand, bowing slightly as if to greet someone of royalty, but as their hands touched a shock went through Usagi's body. A soft gasp escaped Usagi's lips as she pulled away, Mamoru's eyes meeting hers at the same time—surely he had felt it too. His eyes were wide as they explored her own. Had he felt the sadness that came with that touch? The familiar warmth? The nostalgia?

There was silence for a moment, Usagi's hand still outstretched. She looked down to the place where their hands had touched, expecting to see a brilliant light revealing the answer to what had just occurred, but instead she noticed the watch ticking at her wrist. She looked back up to Mamoru whose mouth had just opened to speak when she gasped. "I'M GONNA BE LATE!" She withdrew her hand and turned away, bolting past Motoki. Her goodbye could be heard through the arcade as she sprinted out the door, crying.

Motoki sighed, looking to his friend who was still watching the doors where Usagi had exited. "Maybe don't harass my customers all the time." Mamoru's face was serious, and he looked as if he was deep in thought. Motoki chuckled nervously, "Chiba, you okay?"

Mamoru took a sudden inhale, and nodded slowly. "Yeah." He looked up to Motoki his eyes still appearing distant, "What a strange girl."

Usagi had finally arrived at Hikawa Shrine, albeit 30 minutes late. She was sure Rei would chew her out again for being tardy. Last time she was only 10 minutes late and didn't hear the end of it until they had finished eating parfaits. In the meantime, Ami had made sure to add her own bits in regards to how her tardiness only caused Usagi's grades to suffer further.

As Usagi caught her breath at the top of the stairs under the largest gate leading to the shrine, she noticed a strange silence. If everyone had already arrived, their faint laughter and chatter could usually be heard. Usagi walked down the stone walkway of the shrine toward Rei's room. She looked around, not seeing another shrine maiden or priest anywhere. Suddenly, the shoji screen to the main hall of the shrine opened and Makoto's head popped out. There was an urgency in her eyes.

"Usagi, hurry!" Makoto whispered, motioning with her hand for Usagi to enter. "It's Rei...she's been trying to clear up a premonition she's been seeing. It's about us." Her tall frame disappeared from the open doorway and Usagi made her way quietly inside, removing her shoes outside the door.

Inside the shrine, Rei sat before a fire chanting. Makoto, Minako, and Ami all sat a few feet behind her, their eyes focused on the flames. The room was stifling and the smell of incense was thick in the air. Beads of sweat had formed around Rei's face, her black hair clinging to her forehead and cheeks. There was a heaviness in the room—something more than the crippling heat and intense scents. No one spoke, but merely stared into the flames. Something was seriously amiss for Rei to be so caught up in her premonition. Rei had always been in tune with her psychic abilities, but Usagi had never seen anything quite like this.

With her eyes still closed, Rei's hands suddenly began to move with her words.

"Ryo."

The flame grew higher in front of Rei, silhouetting her body in shadow.

"Pyo."

A figure with long golden and scarlet hair like that of the fire stood in the flames, but her face was shadowed.

"To."

Bodies laid strewn across the ground. They began to come into focus, having a frightening resemblance of Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto.

"Sha."

There was a void, a darkness like a black hole.

"Kai."

A single jewel sparkled in the flames.

"Jin."

Now Usagi's figure appeared. Her lifeless frame was falling, her limbs and hair pulled upwards from her body as her back rounded in its decent.

"Retsu."

A night sky full of stars sparkled in the flames.

"Zai"

Another figure appeared-this one wasn't so clear. A woman with dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, on her knees.

"Zen."

Rei screamed as the flame suddenly burst upwards, a loud crack shaking the room. Makoto lunged forward and caught Rei's body as she fell backward from the shock of the sound. Ami, Minako, and Usagi came to their sides, looking at their friend's tired body. Rei's eyes were brimming with tears.

"What was it, Rei?" Minako whispered, her face mixed with worry and fear.

Rei inhaled to speak, her eyes wavered for a moment, but before she could speak, her head fell weakly against her white kimono top, her dark hair spilling across her face.


End file.
